Cripple Corporation
The Cripple Corporation The Cripple Corporation is a private investment company with stakes in almost all industries in the NaziBroZ universe. Notable industries controlled by the Cripple Corporation are Fracking, Munitions and Anime. The companies current CEO and acting head is Danny Layton. The Cripple Corporation's Headquarters are located in Akihabara 2, Japan II. Primary Industries The Cripple Corporation outright owns several large industries in the NaziBroZ universe. This is in addition to an array of other industries in which the corporation are the primary shareholder. Current CEO Danny Layton is seen as responsible for the power the corporation holds, using his connections in the Dark Court to crush his competitors. Fracking The largest and most controversial industry owned by Cripple Corporation. Fracking is a technique used to extract gas and oil from shale rock. Fracking is controversial on account of the amount of water required for the process and the potentially dangerous release of chemicals into local water supplies. The process has also been known to cause small earthquakes, which has lead some people to speculate that the Cripple Corporation may actually use fracking as a weapon. CEO Danny Layton inherited the fracking industry after the Fall of the United Kingdom when UK assets were reassigned during the Second Rise of Japan. The industry controlled entirely by the Cripple Corporation is worth an estimated $12.2bn. Danny Layton's first expansion of the industry came when he levelled the city formerly known as Manchester and turned the entire city into a fracking capital of the world. Munitions All legitimate weapon and ammunition production currently comes from Cripple Corporation owned factories based in Germany, Scotland and Japan 2. This control of weaponry is what has helped secure a positive relationship with Hitler and other major nations. An estimated 4% of Cripple Corporation weapons go directly to the Cripple Corporation private military company. The Resistance has been disrupting the Cripple Corporation market share in weaponry by taking over several factories for their own use. Tensions between the Resistance and Cripple Corporation grew after these incidents. This disruption has also affected the amount of munitions Cripple Corporations is able to donate to Hitler's cause. Anime After the Cripple's Corporation assistance in the invasion of the United Kingdom the Japanese government were grateful enough to help Danny Layton take control of the Anime industry in Japan. After the Cripple Corporation had absorbed the last of the studios in Japan Danny Layton set his sights on expansion, setting up several new studios in Akihabara 2. Considering the Anime industry has absolutely nothing to do with any other industries owned by the Cripple Corporation the news of Danny's takeover was met with heavy criticism. Hitler issued the following statement following the wave of acquisitions. "What the fuck is that fucking faggot doing!? He is supposed to be building my armoury! Why the fuck is the most feared CEO in the world making fucking Asian cartoons? Fuck that guy." ''~ ''Adolf Hitler II Following Hitler's aggressive comments Danny Layton sent the German Leader a limited edition ''Love Live ''blu-ray. Shortly after receiving the gift Hitler issued an apology and the following statement. ''"I can see now that I was wrong. Anime is the future entertainment and the Cripple Corporation's expansion into the industry is a wise decision that will further strengthen the bonds between Germany and the corporation. #NicoMaki for life." ~ ''Adolf Hitler II Secondary Industries In addition to it's primary industries the Cripple Corporation has shares in several secondary industries that are just as valuable. CEO Danny Layton has expressed his belief that the smaller industries are the backbone of Cripple Corporation on several occasions. Education The Cripple Corporation invests over $1.6bn into Education every year. This sum is spread over several authorities and some specific schools, most notably Loreto College which the company owns outright. The industry provides no income, but CEO Danny Layton claims his intentions are purely altruistic as he believes that education is a basic human right. Many students from Cripple Corporation funded schools have refuted Danny's claims, claiming that their education was heavily edited to include Cripple Corporation propaganda, even in maths where it made no sense. Danny's own son Alexander has also made this claim. The students who made these claims were offered a complimentary trip to Japan 2 where they could meet with the CEO to discuss their grievances in person. Unfortunately all the students disappeared on their way to Japan 2 along with flight MH370. Danny Layton completely denies any alteration to the curriculum Loreto College, the worlds biggest and best funded college, is owned entirely by the Cripple Corporation. The school has hosted hundreds of notable alumni, including Alexander, Fred from ITV Weather, Hideo Kojima and Gabe Newell. Since the Cripple Corporation's acquisition of the college over $1.2bn has been donated by the corporation. Sub Sandwiches The Cripple Corporation's domination of the sandwich market originates from the company's original development, back when the company was still known as REDACTED. CEO Danny Layton famously took over REDACTED when he killed REDACTED in single combat, giving him full control of the company and it's assets. Since the change of focus from sandwiches to world domination Cripple Corporation has been slowly shuttering it's abundance of sub stores in favour of the companies new venture, Cripple Coffee. Cripple Coffee The coffee market was previously dominated by three main companies, Starbucks, Caffe Nero and Costa Coffee. CEO Danny Layton saw an opportunity to take over the Coffee market when the famous Pumpkin Spice Latte War first broke out. As the three juggernauts fought for dominance Cripple Corporation opened Cripple Coffee, a chain of stores meant to target the three demographics the Coffee industry relied on, hipsters, white girls and overly busy business type people. Offering a pretentious atmosphere, a 'classy' aesthetic and fast service, Cripple Coffee took off immediately and took 98% of the market share in three short months. Whether or not this rapid growth was related to the addition of cocaine to all drinks served at Cripple Coffee is unknown. Cripple Corporation also denies any involvement in the mysterious disappearance of the Starbucks CEO as well as denying involvement in the Costa Coffee fire-bombings. Conflict with the Resistance Cripple Corporation has come into conflict with the Resistance on many occasions. The leader of the Resistance is Alexander, who started the group with the intention of defying his father, Danny Layton, and fighting the Cripple Corporation. Jack Schofield, also Danny Layton's son, is the Resistance's military general and has made his hatred for his father and the corporation clear in several public appearances. Cripple Corporation CEO Danny Layton issued the following statement on the conflict. Jack will never succeed me, I gave up hope that Jack would be a suitable heir many years ago. I recently reached that same conclusion with Alexander, despite by best efforts he has turned out weak and jaded. The two have given up my name and with that the right of succession. Rest assured I have found a more suitable heir and will name them in my next board meeting. As for the ongoing conflict and attacks on Cripple Corporation property I will state my intent to defend my assets. Should the conflicts escalate further I will mobilise my own troops to fight the Resistance. I will continue to cooperate with Hitler, as I have for many years, before the Resistance was even established. = Category:Lore Category:God Tier